The Angry Birds Movie/Credits
Full credits for The Angry Birds Movie (2016). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures and Rovio Animation presents Closing Directed by Clay Kaytis Fergal Reilly Produced by John Cohen Catherine Winder Screenplay by Jon Vitti Story by Mikael Hed Mikko Pöllä John Cohen Jason Sudeikis Josh Gad Danny McBride Maya Rudolph Kate McKinnon Sean Penn Tony Hale Keegan-Michael Key with Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage Music by Heitor Pereira Edited by Kent Beyda Ally Garrett Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Supervising Sound Editor / Sound Designer Tom Myers Crawl Art Sony Pictures Imageworks Executive Animation Producer Lydia Bottegoni Sony Pictures Imageworks Line Producer Julie Zackary Sony Pictures Imageworks Digital Producers Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Tamara Boutcher Sony Pictures Imageworks Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Garrick McLaughlin Cast Story Lead Storyboard Artist John Rice Storyboard Artists Mark Koetsier Daniel Lafrance Karina McBeth Dave Pimentel Michael Herrera Jack Hsu David Lux Joe Giampapa Diana Kidlaied Kurt Adams Vadim Bazhanov Jiin Park Darren Webb Additional Storyboard Artists David Tuber Stephen P. Neary J. Resolme Myke Bakich Nassos Vakalis Martin Cooper Will Finn Michael Cachuela Raymond Xu Art Department Visual Development Artists Jeanie Chang John Nevarez Travis Ruiz Alger Tam Yashar Kassai Sue Blanchard Cidney Chiang Sharon Huang Additional Artists Aaron Spurgeon Craig Kellman Fernando Peque Samantha Kallis Chris Appelhans Santino Lascano Pre-Visualization Senior Previs Artists Oliver Moore • Will Seaborn • Antti Ripatti • David Drury Allen Cortney Armitage • David Pritchard Previs Artists Megan Goldbeck • Ryan Neil Williams • Leigh Rend Editorial Production Team Production Administration Marketing & Promotions The Original Angry Birds Game Created by Jaakko Iisalo Tumo Lehtinen Miika Virtanen Tuomas Erikoinen Raine Märi Niklas Hed Mikael Hed Matthew Wilson Joonas Mäkilä Mikko Järvinen Antti Laitinen Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators Julius Kwan Robert Lehman William Moten Daniel Pozo Philip Rudolph Kesley Wagner Kevin Webb CG Supervisors Mario Capellari R Stirling Duguid Clint Hanson Cam Langs Nicola Lavender Modeling Modelers Darrell Abney Joy Chung Shinya Ishii Adrien Montero Barbaros Sarisozen James Chan Mike Sungjoon Hong Yeaji Lee Ryan Saper Angela Smaldone Character Setup Layout Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Mark Gelfuso Sadaf Sydea Multani Richard Turner May Chow Leita Lewis Ellery Oritz Brian Walters Animation Animation APM Amanda Hui Animators David Badgerow Earl Brawley Izabela Bzymek Sérgio Dias Derek Esparza Fernando Franco Ryan Gong Rhys Hanan Joseph Holmark Andrew Hunt Tim Kallok François Laurent Jose Luis Llado Porquer Ina Marczinczik Kyle Mohr Ryan O'Reilly Jq Park Eduardo Ramirez Montiel Cory Rogers Nathaniel Saunders Yashuhiko Takahashi Roberto Tifi Josiah Vanderham Phan Wiantrakoon Guillaume Belanger Bailey Brent Joey Chang Romain Digonnett Andrew J Farrell Kitty Lai Ching Fung Emile Goulet Hugo Hernandez Min Hong Soh-i Jeong Roman Kobryn Minseok Lee Nils Lundmark-Searing Blair McNaughton Sianoosh Nasirisiba Allen O'Sanlou Stephanie Parker Brian Riordan Marcelo Sakai Mauro Fernando Serei Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gregory Verreault Julie Bernier Gosselin Nelson Brown Alessandro Ciucci Avner Engel Nathan Fitzgerald Joe Gearing David Han Boris Hiestand Eric R. Huang Ricardo Jost Resende Rohini Kumar Adrien Soyty Liv Dave Mah Jon Mead Kevin (Hoa) Nguyen Paul Pammesberger Jacobo Piñeiro Rumbo Burke Roane Carles Salvany Cesar Tafoya Joseph Taylor John Turello Ryo Wakasugi Mitchell Yager Animation Coordinators Gillian MacLeod • Cynthia Potvin Character Pipeline Character Pipeline Supervisor John Wood Character Pipeline TDs Dan Ziegler Ryab Sarah Cushman Kaitlyn Fox Carlo Cherisier Eric J Flores David Kenley Gregory Tornn Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Barry Andres Alfredo R Barcia Nacho Blasco Mike Cacciamani Stephenie Cushing Frederick Gaudreau Natalie Greenhill Joseph Hayden Kyle Humphrey Macduff Knox Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Amber Stewart Lunderville Nakia McGlynn Miriam Melzi Roman Robbins Kristin Sedore Hannah Sherman Ryan Tulloch Ross Wallis Ian Kh Woo Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Brooke Beane Houria Bouara Lester James Chung John Davis Phillip Giles Natalia Gubareva Ivy Ho John Iskandar Pat Lun Lam Lilia Qiang Liao Will McCrate Christopher McNish Ryan North Frank Anthony Sabia Jr Diego Sernande Cancela Geri Smith Jimmy Valladao Gregory White Douglas Yoshida Ken Ball Richard Bell Chantell Brown Michael Comly Marq Faulkner Navijt Singh Gill Harry Gundersen Amir Honarmand Matthew Kiefer Luke Yongmin Lee Kevin Luan Lu Kevin McDonald Andrew McPhillips Scott Penningroth Richard Sandoval Rohit Sharma Rambo Snyder Olenskandr Vozniuk Mark A. Wilson Michael Zhang Lighting Coordinators Vivien Hulbert • Tia Ker Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Theodore Harris Vandernoot Effects Animators Romain Besnard Filipp Elizarov Alex Gabriel Kiel Gnebba Hanjoo Jeong Simon Lewis Siegfried Ostertag Marshall Petersen Janina Rogacki Erika Salatiello Sergei Bolisov Eric Ennis David Gary James M Goodman Andrew Hofman Viktor Kokoruza Lukas Lundberg Stephen Paschke Gunnar Radeloff Yuri Rudakov Masahito Yoshioka Effects Animation Coordinator Nadia Lohan Character Effects Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Trisha Butkowski Hitesh Chikate Claudio Gonzalez Katya Isichenko Mark Lipsmeyer Meredith Moulton Noah Peterson Trevor Sommer Jay Sung Joon Banks Daniel Camp Danil George Chundangal Jung Hun Kim Christo Sandro Libaridian Jonathan James McCallum Devdatta H Nerurkar Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Shreya Dinesh Uchil Sourabh Uppal Character Effects Coordinator Scott Ko Matte Painting Matte Paint Lead Suki Lee Matte Painters John Bevelheimer Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Mark Antony Orme Daveed Shwartz Marcos Shih Alfonso Villar Matte Paint Coordinator Renee Mondor Look Development Look Development Artists David Conlon Dale Drummond Pooya Ghobadpour Michael Lasker Shun Sing Edward Lee Bret St Clair Texture Paint Lead Edwin Fabros Texture Painters Nathalie Buce Him Headstrom Jiyoung Lee Hayyim Sanchez Allen Gonzales S.O.C. Susan Kornfeld Hee-Chel Nam Suan Ching Tan Production Mighty Eagle Sequence Animation by Rovio Animation, Ltd. Post Production LOOP GROUP Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kevin Bigley Tom Bromhead Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers David Cowgill Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Jackie Gonneau Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Hope Levy Richard McGregor Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Fergal Reilly Michelle Ruff Michael J. Sorich Kelly Stables Marcelo Tubert CREATIVE CONSULTANTS Matt Selman John Frink Christine Nangle Michael Price Brian Kelley Tim Burns Joel Cohen Gene Stupnitsky Charlie Grandy Max Pross Alex Rubens Donick Cary Storyboard Consultants Ricardo Curtis • Rodrigo Perez Castro Builders of a Universe: Angry Birds Short Form Animation Coming soon! Rovio Entertainment Chairman of Rovio Entertainment Kaj Hed More coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Resource Management Lead PST John Selby Spence VII PSTs Andy Kong Mei Cheung Arundeep (Tony) Dhami Noel Eaton Colin Grey Jordan Phillips Michaela Ragoonath Alex Van Nieuwkuyk Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Sony Pictures Imageworks Development Group Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray John Bradley Welborn Color Scientist Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Jesse Andrewarth Valerie Bernard Xinling Chen Gina Chuang Kevin Coats Alejandro Conty Francois Coulon Marc-Andre Davingnon Michael Dolan Scott Englert Kasra Faghihi Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Derek Haase Daniela Hasenbring Junko C. Igarashi Umberto Lazzari Mike Lyons Lucas Miller Kenneth Nicol Irfa Nisar Daniel Paul Sheerin Clifford Stein Leonardo Szew Taisuke Tanimura Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Mariatta Wijaya Yudi Xue Technology Coordinator Shane Birdsill Sony Pictures Imageworks Production Management & Infrastructure Suzanne Labrie • Regaye M. Fulcher • Marilyn Fausto Sony Pictures Imageworks Training & Artist Development Greg Berridge • J.C. Cornwell • Michelle Ledesma • Steven Vargas Sony Pictures Imageworks Artist Management Samantha Brown Natalie DeJohn Ruth Gibson Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jody Jessop Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Rosie Server Diane St. Clair Sony Pictures Imageworks Studio Infrastructure Bret Allen Tracy Baxter Nikki Bell Kayla Berger Jill Shane Butler Brendan Ryan Raymond Wong Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Engineering Systems Engineers Hannag Armengol Robb Begga Gerardo De la Cruz Alejandro Galindo Nicholas Gamba Stewart Hoffman Farnoosh Kaihani Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Justin Lee Taryn McDonnell Jordan McMillan Terence Mills Joshia Perez Mark M. Pinder Alexander Prigarin Angel Trujillo Dan Villarreal Alex Wallace Andrew Watkins Yuki Yamanaka Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Management Randy Lake Rick Mischel Shauna Bryan Songs "The Original Angry Birds Theme" Written by Ari Pulkkinen "Paranoid" Written by John Osbourne, Tony Iommi, William Ward, Terence Butler Performed by Black Sabbath Courtesy of Downlane Limited (UK) "Sound of Da Police" Written by Rodney Maurice Lemay, Lawrence Parker, Bryan J. Chandler, Eric V. Burdon and Alan Lomax Performed by KRS-One Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Behind Blue Eyes" Written by Pete Townshend Performed by Limp Bizkit Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Wonderful Life" Written by Teddy Geiger, Tom Straete Lagergren, Ammar Malik Performed by Matoma Courtesy of Atlantic Recordng Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Explode" Written by Charlotte Aitchison, Greg Kurstin Performed by Charli XCX Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. / Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Friends" Written by Blake Shelton and Jessi Alexander Performed by Blake Shelton Courtesy of Warner Music Nashville By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Close to You" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by Sally Stevens Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "Rock You Like a Hurricane" Written by Rudolf Schenker, Klaus Meine, Herman Rarebell Performed by Scorpions Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Wild Thing" Written by Matt Dike, Anthony Smith, Marvin Young Performed by Tone Loc Courtesy of The Bicycle Music Company, Inc. "The Mighty Eagle Song" Written by Jon Vitti Composed by Salla Hakkola "Fight" Written and Performed by Steve Aoki "On Top of the World" Written by Daniel Sermon, Daniel Reynolds, Alexander Grant and Benjamin McKee Performed by Imagine Dragons Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Never Gonna Give You Up (7' Mix)" Written by Mike Stock, Matthew James Aitken, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of BMG Rights Management (US) LLC "The Mighty Red Song" Written by Jon Vitti and John Cohen Composed by Salla Hakkola "I Will Survive" Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren Performed by Demi Lovato Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Island Records/Safehouse Records Soundtrack Available on Atlantic Records Development Support from the Finnish Film Foundation/Kaisu Isto With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Special Thanks Geoffrey Arend Alison Beckett Mark Burton Kimberly Dennison Karen Dufilho-Rosen Robert Fisher Jr. Camilla Hed Mikko Huttunen Mika Ihamuotlia Blanca Juti Harri Koponen Steven Lili Erwin Madrid Pekka Rantala Willie Real Mikko Setälä Chris Sheban Damien Simonklein Herkko Soininen Richard Starzak Teemu Suila Genndy Tartakovsky Andrea Taylor Randall Van Nostrand Niklas Zennström Production Babies Julien Belanger • Samantha Cohen • Avery Daniel Cushman • Lily Engel Autumn Gong • Pihla Gustafsson • Michael Yechan Jeong • Kettu Kälviäinen Linux Kyykoski • Putthipon Lertwirojkul • Caleb Liv • Megan Emiko McLaughlin Ryland Napier • Eric English Natale • Stephen J. Parker • Zachary Rice • James Simacco Julia Tulloch • Maxim Vozniuk • Nicolas Vozniuk • Liam Wilson • Rory Wilson © 2016 Rovio Animation, Ltd. and Rovio Entertainment, Ltd. All rights reserved. Rovio Animation, Ltd. and Rovio Entertainment, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. See also * ''The Angry Birds Movie 2''/Credits Category:Credits